This invention relates generally to outdoor lighting devices and, more particularly, to a gas powered barbecue grill lighting apparatus.
The use of outdoor cooking grills has become very popular and such grills are often used for cooking an evening meal. The use of outdoor grills during the evening often results in an inadequate amount of ambient light being available to discern when the meat has been completely cooked. Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for lighting a grill, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,618 to Matthews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,169 to Walendziak, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,875 to Hegedus. Although assumably effective for their particular purposes, they are not as suitable for use with new or existing outdoor gas grills as the invention disclosed herein.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a grill lighting device that is easily installed on new or existing gas grills. It is further desirable to have an apparatus which can be powered by the same combustible fuel that operates the gas grill. Finally, it is desirable to have a lighting apparatus which is pivotal so as to selectably light the grill cooking grate or an area adjacent to the grill.